A Christmas Miracle Comes to Smallville
by DCForever
Summary: Clark Kent fights to keep Christmas alive for sick children in the region while fighting the worst snow blizzard to ever hit Smallville


Title: A Christmas Miracle Comes to Smallville  
  
TV Show: Smallville  
  
Author: DCForever  
  
Site: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DCForeverFics  
  
Email: dcforever23@yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Honest feedback is definitely welcomed and appreciated. If you do send feedback, please let me know where you ran across the story. I'm starting to find my stories on sites that I haven't authorized them to be on.  
  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value.  
  
Author Note: I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season and please, write back if you enjoy this original feel good holiday treat.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Folks, I just received a report from the weather center and I'm afraid we have overstayed our welcome. The blizzard outside is getting much worse and we the committee and I don't want anyone being stuck out in this weather." Moans and groans could be heard throughout the large room.   
  
"Trust me, I'm with you...it would have been great to see the children opening their gifts on Christmas, but like you, I know the extents of my abilities. If the weather outside keeps up we won't even be able to get the children their Christmas presents. For the mean time, everyone...please, go home and be with your loved ones. Tomorrow is Christmas after all." Chairman Todd Michaels announced to those patrons volunteering for the 'Gift for a Child' campaign inside the Smallville Youth Center.  
  
Martha Kent listened to the announcement and immediately went in search of her son, finally finding him sharing his charms with some children.  
  
"Clark?" She called out, grabbing Clark's attention. He patted the children on the head before heading over to see what she wanted.  
  
"Yeah, mom."  
  
"Would you mind loading up what you can of the presents into your dad's truck? We'll take what we can and work on them in the barn. Maybe we will get luck and get a break in the storm and at least get some of the presents out to the children."  
  
Acknowledging her request, "Sure thing, mom." He walked off toward the tables of presents, lifted a few up into his arms, and walked off toward the center's bay doors.  
  
"Martha, would it be okay if I too came along and helped with the presents?" Lana Land asked, having overheard the mother-son conversation.  
  
"I don't see why not, Lana. You know you are always more than welcomed at the farm. The more the merrier. Guess this visit...I can test your work skills." Martha chuckled, receiving little acknowledgement from Lana.  
  
"Do you mean that, Mrs. Kent?" Chloe Sullivan asked, walking up behind the others. She was partially dressed for the mood, her blonde hair covered by a red Santa looking hat.  
  
"Sure, Chloe, you can come as well. I'm sure Clark will be thrilled to have both of your company. Just know that we could very well just be wasting our time. I'm not so sure this weather is going to let up. I'm so sorry, that just came out all wrong. What I meant to say was...we may be wasting our...no, no..."  
  
"Don't worry, Martha, I think we get your point." Lana interrupted.  
  
"Yes, if there is a chance...even just a slim one...that we can help...and even a slighter chance of bringing smiles to those sick children then I'm in one hundred percent." Chloe said to Martha, receiving a similar response from Lana as well.  
  
"Alright you two...then why don't you help Clark get what we can in the bed of the truck? I think he had already taken a load or two out."  
  
"We can use my car as well if it will help." Chloe spoke up, offering the services and available space of her car for transporting the presents. Clark returned to the table as Martha and the girls walked over.  
  
"Sounds excellent. Oh Clark, Chloe and Lana have offered to come back to the farm with us and help with the presents. So pack Chloe's car as well."  
  
"Will do, mom." Clark responded, nodding his head at the girls in gratitude, and picking up yet another load to depart with.  
  
"Oh and Clark," with presents in hand she pulled her son away from the others, "I'm sorry. I know how your relationship has been with the both of them, but I couldn't see refusing their willingness to help us out."  
  
"I understand...really I do. We'll just have to make the best of the time we're together. Everything will be fine. Things have slowly been improving since I returned from Metropolis. All hasn't been forgiven, but things are better."  
  
"Thank you honey for understanding. I knew I could count on you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By 6 pm, everyone had departed the youth center, each car heading toward family and comfort. Clark and Martha led the way for Chloe and Lana in their family red pickup truck. With Clark's abilities, he and his mother thought it was best if he drove. Chloe tried following in her small red, Volkswagon.  
  
"Oh wow, it's really coming down hard now." Lana commented to Chloe as Chloe tried to keep the Kents taillights in sight, as her wipers barely made a dent in the snow freezing to her windshield.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. I've never seen such a blizzard in Smallville, much les Kansas before. This had to be like an all time new record for amount of snowfall. It's just crazy. Do you think we're crazy for driving all the way out to the Kent farm in this? Our house was only just a few minutes from the center." She asked her co-pilot, who was squinting to see through the snow.  
  
Looking toward Chloe, "Crazy, yes. But we are coming all this way for a good cause, even if the gifts can't be delivered in time for Christmas. We'll just have an even greater jump on getting them completed. All the same, I'm sure the children will love their presents whenever they get them. Christmas Day would be the best time though."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Oh look, it's the Kent Farm sign. Guess we made it...safe and sound might I add."  
  
"Thank goodness. This weather is just too rough to stay out in much longer." Lana said as she loosened her seat belt, the car stopping beside the parked truck by the snow covered, red barn.  
  
"Wow, it's definitely coming down good, huh, mom?"  
  
"It sure is. I sure is." She looked all around her at the snow covered ground and objects normally in plain sight in the yard. "Why don't you and the girls start unloading the vehicles and I'll got fix us all some hot chocolate and coffee."  
  
"Will do." He turned and walked over to the other vehicle. "Ladies...let's start cracking. These boxes aren't going to move themselves." He said jokingly as he opened the ten-foot tall, double barn doors leading into the barn.  
  
Each of the girls ignored his comment and started loading their arms with presents, smiling and having a good time while they worked, taking small breaks every once and a while to enjoy the beauty of the falling snow. Clark kept glancing at the girls, keeping an eye on them as he continued unloading, sorting, and stacking the presents in the barn. When they weren't looking his direction, he loaded up his arms with boxes, easily carrying them into the barn.  
  
Chloe caught a glance as he entered the barn. "Hey Lana, did you just see what Clark did?" Chloe asked Lana, grabbing her attention away from the snow.  
  
"No, I didn't. I was watching the snow. What did he do?" She asked back in a curious nature.  
  
"I can't believe it. Some of those boxes weigh a good bit and he easily just carried in a stack of at least ten or fifteen."  
  
"If they were all full then yes, I agree, that would deserve a wow." Looking back over her shoulder toward the center of the barn. Clark was sorting the boxes into separate piles. "For some reason...I can never put my finger on it...I'm not totally surprised." She turned back to Chloe.  
  
"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. I feel the same way at times. It's almost...I don't know, like he can do just about anything he puts his mind to."  
  
"Yeah, exactly. Like no matter what the situation or problem, you know he's going to be there for help you." Lana said, thinking more closely about what she really wanted to say.  
  
"Don't I know it. He's saved my life more times than I remember. Even those times I didn't see him or hear his name...I just sensed he had been there for me...lurking the shadows or something. Well, he was a comfort before, but not he's slowly returning to old Clark and that comfort level is returning."  
  
"So you've been feeling it too? Lana questioned as Clark paid them no attention, grabbing and carrying in another huge stack of presents. This time, Lana caught him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oh my, you weren't kidding. We definitely have a strong boy on our hands." Lana commented as she had seen Clark's strength with her very own eyes. "Could working on the farm all these years allow him to be so strong? Asked Lana, while staring back at her friend for a response. They both looked over their shoulders and watched Clark set the packages down on the barn floor.  
  
"I don't know, Lana. Haven't exactly lived or worked on a farm before. Have you ever had the pleasure of seeing him without a shirt on? I have...and girl let me just tell you...he is ripped way more than I would have ever imagined. If he went to school shirtless, I guarantee we wouldn't be the only two pining after him."  
  
"That my friend is one thing you didn't have to tell me. I've seen those pecks and that six-pack on a few occasions. Ripped would definitely be the word I would use. Really...just between us girls...we've been very lucky. Who could have guessed that flannel wearing, farm boy Clark Kent's body would look the part of a man at his young of age? It's like he's a regular teenager trapped in a grown man's body. Think about it...just look how fast he's grown and matured over the past few years and how quickly he was able to lose all his weight from when he was younger. Maybe that could explain why he acted the way he did while he was in Metropolis over the summer. It isn't too far fetched of an idea."  
  
"There's just something about that guy." They each blurted out in unison, causing laughter to break out which caught Clark's attention.  
  
"They are getting along and laughing. That's good to see," thought Clark as he grabbed the last few boxes from the truck bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Martha carefully walked across the snow, carrying a package of Styrofoam cups, a bag of cookies, and two thermoses.  
  
"Ladies, would you care to join Clark and me for some hot coco and coffee?" She asked the girls in passing, each nodding their head and falling in behind the older woman's steps.  
  
Martha sat everything down on a couple stacked up hay bales, letting each of her helpers fix their own cup as they pleased.  
  
"Thanks, mom. It's hitting right where I needed it to." Clark said before getting up, walking over to close the barn doors.  
  
"Well girls, I guess you two will be staying the night. Maybe you should call Gabe, Chloe, and let him know where you two are?" Martha suggested while sipping her coffee, steam rising above the cup.  
  
"We already called dad on the drive over. You know...just in case something happened. So Mrs. Kent, where do you suggest Lana and I start?" Chloe asked, looking over her shoulder at the load of wrapped and unwrapped boxes.  
  
"Well Chloe...wherever you wish. Preferably the unwrapped ones." Martha jokingly responded.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm going upstairs to take care of the ones up there." Clark informed his mother as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, do you need any help, Clark? Asked Lana as she nibbled on her lower lip, waiting for a response.  
  
"Actually Lana, I think I'm fine, but thanks for asking. There really aren't but a few presents to take care of up here. I'm sure mom could use you more down there." Clark responded as he walked up the last few steps to his loft, his Fortress of Solitude.  
  
"He's right Lana, I could really use you down here. Why don't you and Chloe get started and I'll go up and make sure Clark has enough wrapping paper and bows and whatnot." Martha watched Lana shrug her shoulders and pick up a couple boxes and move over to a few bays of hay to use as tables. Martha quickly rushed up the stairs. Her son was already in blurred as he packed, stuffed, boxed, wrapped, and tied bows on once empty boxes, finishing off a box every second or two. She just loved watching her son use his wonderful, non-human abilities. It always made her proud to know her and Jonathan had raised him to use his given abilities for good and not dishonest or selfish grandeur.  
  
She looked over the loft railing at the two girls below and back at Clark. She knew she was luckier than most to have such good natured, hard working people in her life.  
  
Outside, the snow continued falling harder and thicker, blanketing the ground and sky with pure whiteness as Christmas Eve was quickly approaching an end.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A few hours later, after much work had been completed, Martha and girls sat on a log they had placed at the barn's entrance, snuggled up in coats and blankets, drinking hot coffee, and staring out into the white night.  
  
"Guess it just isn't going to let up." Stated Martha, noting the obvious.  
  
"The children will be so disappointed. They are going to think Santa Claus has forgotten all about them. I know that is how I would feel if I was their age again."  
  
"Don't worry, Lana. I'm sure the nurses at the hospitals will makeup something pretty good and believable to tell the children. Trust me, most of them have had years of experience." Martha added as she cried on the inside, wishing there was something more she could do.  
  
Clark walked down the stairs with his fifteenth load in hand, stacking the presents with all the other wrapped gifts.  
  
"So how's it holding up?" Clark asked as he neared the girls, seeing for himself the weather wasn't giving an inch. It had in fact worsened since he last looked. The chill of the night air even caused chill bumps to arise on Clark's skin, a feat all its own. "Wow, gotten much colder as well I see. Guess the night is lost. Well, I don't know about you three, but I'm beat and think I'm going to call it a night." He said before telling everyone goodnight.  
  
"Oh Jonathan, why couldn't you be here with me?" thought Martha as she remained calm and told her son goodnight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1:15 A.M. brightened the room in red as Clark looked toward the alarm clock, having previously lifted himself off the couch.  
  
"Even if it takes all my strength and will power, those children will get their Santa." Clark thought as he put his heavy, red jacket on and sped down the stairs to the nest of presents below. Having been as quiet as a mouse, Martha and the girls remained asleep in a few of Clark's sleeping bags, while resting on a bed of thrown about hay.  
  
"Merry Christmas ladies," he whispered before uncovering and revealing the large bag he had made earlier in the day. Thirty-five presents were all he could fit in the bag as he stuffed it to its maximum capacity. He checked the remaining presents, determining he would have to brave the cold, hard blizzard, running between Smallville, Metropolis, and Granville, more times than he wanted to imagine, a feat even he wasn't sure he could accomplish in such weather and in such little time. But for the night, he knew he had to be like Santa Claus, delivering every promised gift correctly and on time. He lifted the large bag, opened a barn door, and sped off into the night. Rather immediately, he realized his unspeakable speed caused the snow flakes, flurries, and light ice rain to strike upon his body and clothes as razor sharp, skin piercing spears.  
  
Forty minutes into his venture, he set the presents from the first bag load on the steps of Metropolis General Hospital, one of several trips and hospitals he would encounter on the night. Even with his remarkable abilities and speed, the trip had taken four times longer than it usually did on a normal ay. His powers heated his body from the inside out, but he still questioned the limits he could push himself.  
  
"Come on Clark, get it together. There's a long night ahead and no time to linger." He commanded of himself as he raced back to the farm in half the original time, picking up a second load and racing off again.  
  
The barn door, refusing to shut properly, swung back open as the cold, hard wind struck against its grain, sending cool air throughout the barn. The girls continued to sleep, shivering slowly overtaking them. Chloe was the first to awaken from the sudden change in temperature. She saw the open door and immediately put her coat on and walked over to close the door when she caught sight of fresh snow tracks at the door, inside and out. She looked back across the barn, trailed the snow leading up to the presents, noticing some were missing on the spot.  
  
She screamed out, "We've been robbed!" waking Martha and Lana from their sleep.  
  
"What...Chloe?" Mrs. Kent called out, yawning between words.  
  
"The gifts. Someone has stolen some of the children's gifts." Martha quickly donned her heavy coat and rushed up the stairs to the loft, confirming her immediate suspicion. "Clark," she whispered to herself as she shook her head.  
  
"Mrs. Kent, is Clark coming down?" Asked Lana, finally able to stop herself from yawning as well.  
  
"There is no need for him to come down. He's pretty tired. He barely budged an inch from your scream so that should tell you something. And if some of the gifts are gone...there's nothing we can do about it anyway. Maybe someone really wanted to give someone special a great Christmas. What harm is there in that?" She said as she covered for Clark's disappearance and descended the stairs, walking over to the open barn door.  
  
"And to think I'm usually a pretty light sleeper. I too much have been pretty tired to not hear anything." Chloe added as she walked over to fix herself a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Maybe we should stay up...in case the person comes back." Lana suggested while joining Chloe by the goodies.  
  
They all sat around drinking and talking, doing whatever they could to pass the time. Ten minutes had passed, when Clark neared the barn for the second time, returning from his first trip to Granville, much shorter distance than that of Metropolis; still a longer trip than normal. As he neared the farm, he spotted the open door and the light beaming out from the inside. Realizing time was not on his side and someone was obviously up and about, he pressed himself to gather greater speed, racing inside to reload his bag and just as quick, depart again without a single eye noticing him.  
  
They may not have noticed him, but they did notice the gifts suddenly disappearing on them. "Ddddiidd yyyouu twooo just see that?" Stuttered Lana as she stared at the gift pile in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry Lana...I saw it too, but I sure don't believe what I saw. It's like they just vanished in thin air." Chloe added as she guzzled down the remaining contents in her cup.  
  
"Never knew you could make it so convincing," thought Martha as she smiled for her son's bigger than life heart.  
  
"I don't know what to say ladies. Anyone here believe in Santa Claus?" The girls didn't know what to think, refusing to look away from the gifts. The exact same expressions repeated themselves every ten to twenty minutes for the next two hours, as Clark's speed and strength during the time was pushed, forcing Martha to run to the house and prepare multiple thermos loads of various hot liquids throughout the hours.  
  
The temperature continued to drop and the roads became embedded steadily became harder to run upon, but Clark continued speeding through the harsh element; the attacks lessened on his body making him realize his speed had been substantially dropping off, his body heat no longer able to fight off the bitter cold. Color quickly drained from his face and hands. Clark knew he had reached his body's limit, dropping to the ground in exhaustion, ten miles outside of Metropolis city limits. He stared up into the snow-filled sky, sensing he was close, his will as strong as ever, but the strength needed just wasn't there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back at the barn, the girls could no longer hold their eyes opened as they back into slumber, resting their heads against each other, against a bale of hay. Martha remained wide-awake wishing the best for her husband and son, fearing the worst for Clark than Jonathan, as she knew he was held up in a hotel in another state. But Clark, she didn't know where he was or how he was doing...just knew that he was doing the one thing that no one else could ever attempt.  
  
Clark's eye's shut as he rested his give out body in the snow. There was nothing more he could do. Many of the gifts had heroically been delivered, yet many more remained unmoved. As time past, his body froze solid, having nothing left in him to fight off the freezing in his muscles and bones.  
  
Out of nowhere, a hand drifted down, shaking Clark's shoulder. "Young man, can you hear me?" Clark's eyes fluttered. "Good. You did a wonderful job tonight...now I need to do mine." Clark's eyes finally opened to that of a blurred vision.  
  
"But I failed. The child...ren. I can'ttt go onnn." He fought just to mumble.  
  
"My son, you've done more than anyone could ever have expected. Sleep now." The voice slowly faded away into the blizzard.  
  
The alarm clock displayed 6 A.M. as Martha shook her son's body as he rested on the loft's couch. "Clark? Clark?" He finally flinched.  
  
"Mom?" He whispered, having not the strength for much more.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Clark. When did you get back? I can't explain it son. You are just too amazing for words. I never thought you would be able to pull it off...but somehow, you did. I'm so proud of you." He stirred awake and tried to life his body up, but his muscles were too exhausted and couldn't support him.  
  
"Mom...how...how did I get back here?" He asked as he closed his eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A couple hours later, Chloe and Lana ascended the stairs, stopping short of the occupied couch.  
  
"Doesn't he look so peaceful, Lana?" Addressed Chloe.  
  
"Like an angel. Think we should wake him and wish him a Merry Christmas?"  
  
"I'd rather not. There's just something about watching him sleep. You know, it's been way too long since I've seen this side of him...not since before running off to Metropolis."  
  
"I know. It's refreshing and sweet isn't it? Chloe, do you think that we...ummm...after everything that has happened before and after...that either of us really deserve him?" Lana asked as she laid her head against Chloe's shoulder, each of the girls staring down at the resting body.  
  
"You're asking the wrong person." Chloe slowly responded, fighting back tears, as she continued to stare at Clark. Her eyes drifted over his body, the covers, and down to the floor where his boots set. "Oh my, look at his boots." She walked closer, picking up one of the boots, and showed it to Lana. They were both baffled at the boot's appearance.  
  
"They look like they've been melted or something." Commented Lana.  
  
"Ouch." Chloe cried out as she touched the hot melted sole, confirming Lana's suspicion. "The sole is on fire, yet the rest of the boot is freezing cold. What gives?" Getting a closer look.  
  
"Um, Chloe...look at the end of his jeans. The legs look like they have been shredded." Chloe stooped down to get a closer look, deciding to remove the covers from atop his body, hoping for further clues.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lana exclaimed as she observed Clark's shredded clothes and bruised, scratched, and cut up skin. "I'm not believing this either, Chloe."  
  
"You aren't the only one...not by a long shot. But how? When? What?" Chloe's reporter instincts slowly surfaced, taking over her complete train of thought.  
  
"Maybe we should tell Martha." Lana suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Lana. It looks as if he could use as much rest and care as we can give him."  
  
The two girls rush down the stairs, out of the barn, and headed towards the Kent's house, trampling their way through a foot and a half of snow. The screen and wood doors flew open as they rushed inside screaming out Martha's name.  
  
"Martha? Martha?" They screamed out in unison as they entered the house.  
  
"In here girls." Martha replied from the kitchen table, where she had been sitting and crying. The girls entered the kitchen area.  
  
"What's up ladies?" Martha asked as composed herself in their presence.  
  
"It's Clark."  
  
"I already know. Please, don't ask me anything...because I can't help you...I don't know. Just trust me when I say...all he needs is peach and quiet and plenty of good rest."  
  
"Are you sure, Martha?" Lana questioned the older woman while Chloe stood back and let Lana run the show.  
  
"I'm quite sure, Lana. I know my son and trust me when I say...he's one of a kind. Just give him some time to recover." Lana nodded her head in acceptance of Martha's request, while Chloe's reporter instincts latched onto the subtlety of Martha's use of words.  
  
Martha got up and prepared breakfast for everyone, herself included, while Clark rested, his body trying to regenerate itself from all the abuse it had taken.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Around 10:15 A.M., Martha received a phone call from Chairman Michaels.  
  
"Martha, you won't believe what happened last night. We were robbed. All the children's gifts are gone from the center." He said, obviously disturbed by the recent events.  
  
"Don't worry, Todd. The one's from the barn are missing as well. I think we're witnessing the after effects of a true Christmas Miracle. I just got off the phone with nurse Richardson at Metropolis General, and all she could do was praise us for fighting through the weather to keep the children's Christmas spirit alive. They loved all the presents; even the nurses, doctors, and all the other night staff workers. Personnel from Granville Medical Center called earlier and confirmed as well; the same for Smallville. They all got their gifts and were tickled to death. We did it Todd, we really did the impossible." Martha shouted the last bit, showing her enthusiasm and spirit of the holiday.  
  
"Martha, that is the best news ever. Who would have thought...with everything weird and strange that happens in Smallville that ends in disaster...we can say a miracle...a Christmas Miracle has saved Christmas for many unfortunate children. I love this place and never want to leave...even if the weirdness keeps coming out the woodwork. Thanks Martha. I can't wait to get home and tell Sarah the great news. Have a very Merry Christmas." Martha hung the phone up, smiling as the phone immediately rang again.  
  
"Hello." She answered thinking it was Todd again.  
  
"Yes, hello. Is this the Kent residence?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
"Ah good, you must be Martha Kent? Please, if you will could you pass on a message to your son, Clark, for me?"  
  
"My son? Sure, I can pass him a message."  
  
"Great! Just tell him thank you and I couldn't have done it without him."  
  
"Do what? Who is this?" She quickly asked hearing the line go dead, leaving her confused as the sounds of silver bells played in her head.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Up in the barn loft, Chloe and Lana sat on the floor resting their backs against the occupied couch.  
  
"Lana, I was just wondering...with everything we talked about last night...about Clark and all...do you think he might have had a hand in delivering all those presents? I mean, do we even know that he was really up here the entire time? I know Martha said he was...but she could have been hiding something from us...couldn't she?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. He is so remarkable, just look at how well his cuts are already healing themselves...and in such a short amount of time. Right now...with Clark...I think anything is possible."  
  
"Yeah, me too. He's a super guy. You know, I think...I think I'm in love with the good." Chloe finally opened up and admitted her feelings towards Clark.  
  
"Again, you aren't the only one." Added Lana as she smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand.  
  
Inches above them, Clark's lips formed a smile as his eyelids once again closed over his eyes.  
  
The End  
  
Merry Christmas Everyone!  
  
DCForever 


End file.
